Anak Hyung!
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Ommo , Kyunie, jangan menarik-narik selimutnya seperti itu." /"Ya ampun, Kyunie, jangan dulu menyamping seperti itu, hyung pakaikan celananya dulu." / Brothership / WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Anak Hyung!

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Genre : Family

Rate : T

* * *

"Siwon-ah, sebentar lagi kamu akan jadi seorang kakak. Apakah kamu senang, chagi?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya kepada anaknya yang berumur 8 tahun.

"Jinja? Kapan eomma?" Anak yang bernama Choi Siwon itu terlihat begitu antusias.

Sang ibu terkekeh melihat semangat anaknya.

"Nanti 7 bulan lagi." Jawab sang Appa. Tuan Choi.

Siwon, namja tampan dengan dimple dipipinya tersenyum lebar. Raut wajahnya begitu senang. Binar bahagia terlihat dimatanya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar, Eomma, Appa. Adikku nanti pasti sangat manis."

"Ne, dia pasti sangat manis." Ujar sang eomma.

Siwon mendekat kearah sang ibu. Tangan kecilnya mengelus perut datar wanita dihadapannya. Namja kecil itu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada perut sang ibu, kemudian ia berbisik. "Cepat besar, ne. Nanti kita akan bermain."

Ayah dan ibunya tersenyum simpul.

5 bulan kemudian

"Eomma.. Eomma.. eodiga?" Teriak seorang bocah lelaki yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Eomma disini, chagi. Jangan berlari seperti itu, nanti terjatuh." Sahut seseorang dari arah ruang keluarga.

Siwon setengah berlari hendak menuju sang eomma yang kini sedang merajut pakaian. Senyum penuh kelembutan tercetak diwajah anggun itu.

"Bagaimana kabar adik kecil hyung ini?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengelus perut sang ibu ketika ia sampai tepat dihadapan ibunya.

Gyuuuutt!

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Siwon merasakan pergerakan dari calon adiknya.

"Aigooo, sepertinya ada yang menjawab sapaan seseorang." Ucap Nyonya Choi.

"Whoaa~ whoaa~ eomma.. eomma.. dongsaengku bergerak eomma.. dia tau aku disini.." Siwon menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kaget namun bahagia.

"Ne, sepertinya dia tau kakaknya datang berkunjung." Nyonya Choi mengelus kepala Siwon. "Dia akan lengket dan manja kepadamu, Siwon-ah."

"Ne, tak apa eomma. Aku akan menjaga dongsaengku dengan baik." Ujar Siwon dengan penuh semangat.

"Anak baik."

Siwon kembali mengelus perut sang eomma sambil mendekatkan telinganya disana. Sesekali ia terkikik geli ketika menangkap pergerakan dari sang adik.

2 bulan kemudian

"Hikss.. Hikss.. eomma.. eomma.."

Seorang anak kecil menangis tersedu didepan ruang bersalin. Bajunya yang berwarna putih sudah basah oleh airmata dibagian kerahnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Siwon-ah." Ujar seorang namja paruh baya.

"Tapi tadi eomma terlihat begitu kesakitan, ahjusi."

Leeteuk, kakak dari ibunya itu terlihat menghela napasnya. Pasalnya, ia sudah beberapa kali menenangkan bocah itu yang sedari tadi menangis. Ia menangis karena melihat ibunya sedang kesakitan karena kontrasi di kamarnya.

Dengan deraian airmata, saat itu Siwon langsung menghubungi appa-nya. Namun dikarenakan sang appa sedang diluar kota, ia pun disuruh menghubungi Leeteuk.

"Ooeekk~ Ooeekk~"

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan itu. Dengan senyuman lembutnya, Leeteuk memegang bahu kecil Siwon. Namja kecil itu pun mendongak.

"Kamu dengar Siwon-ah, adikmu sudah lahir."

"Jinjja?" Mendengar hal itu, tangisan Siwon berhenti. Ia sudah menunggu beberapa bulan untuk melihat adikknya.

CKLEK!

"Nyonya Choi telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Selamat." Ujar sang Euisa sambil menjabat tangan Leeteuk.

"Ahjuma.. Ahjuma.."

Merasa seseorang sedang menarik ujung kemeja putihnya, euisa itu pun melihat kebawah. "Selamat anak tampan, ibumu sudah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang akan menjadi adikmu."

"Jinjja? Bolehkah aku melihatnya?

Euisa perempuan itu tersenyum lembut, "nanti yah. Sekarang para suster sedang membersihkan ibu dan adikmu dulu."

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada yang tersirat begitu sedih.

"Tidak akan lama, nanti akan diberitahu jika sudah selesai."

Namja berlesung pipi itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, gomawo ahjuma."

Euisa muda itu pun masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Siwon dan Leeteuk tetap menunggu di kursi yang disediakan disana.

30 menit kemudian.

"Ah kalian sudah bisa masuk."

Siwon dengan semangat masuk kedalam. Bahkan tak sengaja ia hampir menubruk salah satu suster disana.

"Hati-hati, Siwon-ah." Leeteuk menegur kelakuan keponakannya itu.

Siwon yang sudah tidak sabar, menghiraukan teguran sang paman. Ia tetap masuk dan mendekat kearah sang ibu yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Ibumu sedang istirahat, jadi jangan berisik, ne?" Euisa yang menangani ibunya, memberi saran kepada Siwon untuk tidak berisik.

Namja tampan itu mengangguk. "Lalu dimana adikku?"

"Itu disana."

Kedua mata Siwon melihat sebuah box bayi. Ia dengan semangat bergegas mendekatinya.

Ia melihat sesosok bayi yang sedang tertidur. Kedua tangan mungilnya diletakan disamping kepalanya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Who-whoaaa~ lucu sekali.."

Kedua mata Siwon terlihat berbinar. Entah karena mendengar suara sang kakak, bayi mungil nan tampan itu membuka matanya. Sepasang mata dengan retina berwarna hitam yang masih terlihat polos nampak terbuka. Begitu bulat nan indah.

"Whoaa~ dia membuka matanya." Kedua tangan Siwon diletakan di box bayi. Ia ingin sekali mengusap pipi chubby itu.

"Lucu sekali..." puji Leeteuk. Dengan semangat Siwon menyetujui ucapan pamannya.

"Ne.. Ne.. dia memang lucu.. aku ingin memegangnya, hyung.."

Namja tampan bak malaikat itu tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Siwon. "Ne, tapi nanti. Adikmu baru saja lahir."

"Neomu kyeopta~" gumam Siwon yang tentu saja terdengar oleh Leeteuk.

.

.

Besoknya, dengan semangat Siwon menghampiri supir keluarga yang sering mengantar-jemputnya ke sekolah. Tak lupa senyuman lebar ia tebarkan pada setiap orang-orang yang dilaluinya.

"Ahjusi, kita ke Rumah Sakit ne."

"Ne, Tuan Muda."

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu pun melaju. Gerakannya begitu halus, benar-benar ciri kendaraan mewah.

Tak sampai 30 menit, mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Siwon sudah sampai dipelataran Rumah Sakit. Bocah yang sudah berumur 8 tahun itu pun keluar dari mobil dan melenggang masuk.

Matanya terlihat begitu bahagia. Rasanya ia ingin segera sampai di kamar rawat ibunya.

Langkah kaki kecilnya menelusuri lorong-lorong Rumah Sakit yang bercat kan warna putih pucat. Bau alkohol menyerbak. Banyak suster, pasien yang berseliweran. Namun langkahnya tak begitu saja ia hentikan, bahkan ia pacu dengan menambah sedikit kecepatan pada langkahnya.

CKLEK!

"Ah, hyungmu sudah datang chagi." Ujar sang ibu yang kini sedang menyusui adik dari Choi Siwon.

Dengan sedikit berlari, namja tampan itu mendekat kearah ranjang ibunya. Meskipun diberi tatapan menegur, Siwon tidak memelankan sedikitpun langkah kakinya.

Ia naik pada kursi yang disediakan disamping tempat tidur. "Siwon-ah, hati-hati. Nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana."

"Eomma, ini adikku?" Tanya Siwon. Menghiraukan teguran sang ibu.

Nyonya Choi menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sambil melihat bayi mungilnya. "Ne, dia dongsaengmu."

Telunjuk Siwon mendekat kearah pipi adiknya. Kemudian mencolek pipi chubby itu. "Kenyal.. seperti puding vanila buatan eomma."

Mendengar penuturan anaknya, Nyonya Choi terkekeh geli. Siwon kini mengelus kepala adiknya. "Namanya siapa, eomma?"

"Eoh? Nama?" Sang eomma terlihat berpikir. "Eomma dan juga Appa sudah menyiapkan nama sebenarnya. Tapi apakah Siwonie akan setuju dengan nama yang sudah eomma siapkan."

"Memangnya siapa eomma?" Kedua mata Siwon berbinar ketika melihat adiknya sudah membuka kedua matanya lagi.

"Kyuhyun. Choi Kyuhyun. Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon menatap sang ibu kemudian ia alihkan menatap sang adik yang kini menatapnya balik dengan mata bulat nan indah. Tak lama wajahnya terlihat semakin berbinar. "Ne, bagus sekali eomma. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunie atau Kyunie atau mungkin BabyKyu saja." Teriak Siwon dengan semangat.

"Ooeekk~ ooeekk~"

Akibat suara keras Siwon, bayi mungil yang tadinya tenang, kini menangis keras.

"Lho kenapa menangis?" Tanya Siwon dengan paniknya. Ia pun naik keatas kasur ibunya.

"Itu karena tadi kamu berteriak begitu keras, Siwon-ah." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah belakang.

Dapat Siwon lihat, ayahnya baru saja datang. Sepertinya dari luar kota langsung ke Rumah Sakit, dapat terlihat dari pakaian formal yang masih dikenakan juga tas kerja yang dipegangnya.

"Yang tenang, Siwonie." Ucap Sang ibu.

"Ooeeekk~ ooeeekk~"

"A-adik manis, jangan menangis lagi ne?" Namun tangisan adiknya semakin keras. Siwon pun refleks mengusap puncak kepalanya. Tanpa ia duga, cara itu ampuh.

"Sepertinya bayi mungil kita ada yang senang mendapatkan elusan dikepalanya." Ujar Sang ayah.

Keluarga kecil Choi kini terlihat bahagia. Mereka berkumpul dengan canda tawanya. Kehadiran si kecil Kyuhyun mampu menghidupkan kembali suasana rumah yang ramai.

.

.

5 bulan kemudian setelah kelahiran Kyuhyun.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang kini umurnya sudah 9 tahun terlihat sedang bermain dengan seorang bayi. Bayi mungil itu tertawa ketika Siwon memperlihatkan gantungan mainan yang ia buat.

"Lihat, bagus kan Kyuhyunie." Ujar Siwon sambil menggerak-gerakan mainan buatannya itu.

Tangan mungil bayi itu bergerak-gerak diudara hendak menggapai benda yang bergerak diatasnya. Dengan tawa lebar dan suara tawa yang terdengar lucu, ia menggerakan kedua tangan juga kakinya keatas.

"Ommo, Kyuhyunie ingin mainan ini?" Tunjuk Siwon kearah benda yang berbentuk seperti burung bangau yang ia buat dari kertas lipat berwarna.

Kyuhyun kecil hanya tertawa-tawa saja sambil tetap berusaha menggapainya.

Dengan sigap, Siwon mengganti mainan yang tergantung di box bayi adiknya. Mainan berbentuk pesawat yang bisa bergerak sendiri jika dinyalakan.

"Yak selesai. Bagaimana, Kyuhyun... ah hyung panggil Kyunie saja, bagaimana Kyunie suka?"

Siwon tersenyum lebar saat melihat tawa adiknya semakin lebar.

.

.

"Ommo~, Kyunie, jangan menarik-narik selimutnya seperti itu." Siwon merapikan selimut yang tadinya terpakai rapi, namun kini sudah tidak beraturan bahkan menutup sedikit wajah Kyuhyun.

Setelah merapikan selimut berwarna baby blue, Siwon kembali berkutat dengan botol susu. Ia tadi hendak membuatkan susu untuk sang adik.

Kenapa Siwon harus repot-repot membuat susu? Kenapa tidak memakai jasa baby sitter?

Ayah dan ibunya sudah menyewa seorang babysitter, namun karena sikap posesif yang Siwon miliki, ia pun yang mengambil alih tugas baby sitter tersebut. Ia kurang percaya dengan yang namanya penjaga bayi.

Bagaimana jika ia sekolah? Jika Siwon sekolah, dengan terpaksa Siwon akan menyerahkan tugasnya kepada pengurus yang sudah ditunjuk oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya ampun, Kyunie.. Jangan mengemut kakimu seperti itu!" Siwon segera menghentikan kegiatan adiknya itu. Selimut yang sudah ia rapikan tadi, kini berada dibawah kaki Kyuhyun dengan sempurna.

"Kamu pipis ya, Kyunie." Ucap Siwon ketika matanya melihat bahwa celana sang adik sudah basah.

Meskipun anak sulung keluarga Choi masih kecil, namun ia bisa mengurus, merawat serta menjaga adiknya. Ia bisa memandikannya, membuatkan susu, mengganti popoknya, bahkan membersihkan Kyuhyun ketika sudah buang air besar.

"Ya ampun, Kyunie, jangan dulu menyamping seperti itu, hyung pakaikan celananya dulu." Siwon mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada posisi semula, yaitu terlentang. Setelah itu ia mengambil bedak, namun saat dilihat, adik kecilnya itu sudah akan menyamping kembali.

"Aigoo~ Kyunie, diamlah dulu sebentar ne." Bocah kecil itu menahan tubuh adiknya supaya tidak kembali menyamping. Namun Kyuhyun kecil semakin berusaha untuk bisa menyamping bahkan tengkurap.

Karena sudah lelah, akhirnya Siwon pun membiarkan adiknya untuk tengkurap. Ketika Siwon hendak memakaikan celana adiknya, sesekali kepala sang adik melesak kearah bantal kemudian menengadah kembali sambil tertawa melihat gorden yang bergerak tertipu angin.

Kyuhyun kecil kembali tertawa ketika melihat kakaknya sudah membawa sebotol susu hangat. Ia menggapaikan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

"Aigoo~, sepertinya Kyunie sudah tidak sabar."

"Hiksss.. hikss.. huweeee..."

Bayi kecil itu menangis keras. Siwon pun mengarahkan botol berisi susu itu kearah mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka. Namun tangisan itu semakin kencang, sepertinya Kyuhyun kecil Siwon sedang ngambek.

Susu yang dipegang oleh Siwon, kini ia letakkan di kasur. Kemudian ia menggendong sang adik sambil membawanya ke balkon kamar dan tak lupa membawa botol susunya. Ia pun duduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan disana.

Akhirnya tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia pun dengan senang hati meminum susunya.

Siwon sendiri menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Sebuah taman labirin kecil yang ditengahnya terdapat kumpulan bunga indah.

Ia tersenyum sedih ketika ingatannya berputar ke beberapa tahun silam, ketika kedua orangtuanya tidak sesibuk seperti sekarang. Ia pun menoleh kearah sang adik yang masih meminum susunya, namun kedua matanya sudah mulai sayu dan akhirnya tertutup. Sang adik sudah tertidur. Siwon melepas botol susunya dan menyimpannya dimeja.

Jari telunjuk pemuda tampan itu menelusuri hidung mancung sang adik dan sedikit menekan-nekan pipi kenyal tersebut. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat bibir Kyuhyun terangkat keatas, tersenyum bahkan tertawa hingga tubuh mungil itu berguncang.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Siwon yang baru saja pulang sekolah, langsung berlari menuju kamar adiknya. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Siwon masuk ke kamar yang didominasi oleh warna biru tersebut.

Dapat ia liat sebuah ranjang bayi disana. Tak ada seorang pun berada dikamar yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam mainan anak. Tak ada pengasuh bahkan orangtua.

Kaki kecil Siwon melangkah menuju box bayi tersebut. Matanya melihat bahwa sang adik sedang tertidur dalam posisi yang menurutnya lucu.

Kyuhyun tertidur menyamping dengan kepala mendongak dan kaki yang memeluk guling. Persis seperti huruf 'Z'.

"Kyunie, tidurmu sungguh aneh." Ucap Siwon dengan pelan.

Namja tampan itu merasa perutnya minta diisi. Ia pun turun kebawah untuk makan siang. Setelah itu kembali lagi kesini sambil membawa PR-nya.

Tak berapa lama, Siwon pun kembali dengan tas sekolahnya. Ketika mau masuk, ia mendengar suara khas bayi.

Saat masuk, sang adik sudah bangun dalam keadaan tengkurap. Matanya terlihat masih mengantuk, nampak setengah terbuka. Sesekali kepalanya terantuk bantal, kemudian bangun lagi. Dan pada akhirnya kembali terkulai dibantal nan empuk tersebut. Deru napas mulai terdengar.

Siwon tersenyum, ia pun melangkah mendekati sang adik. Mengelus kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut coklat tipis, khas sekali anak bayi.

"Hyung yang akan selalu menjagamu."

Bibir tipis Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun, kemudian merapikan selimutnya dan melangkah menuju meja untuk mengerjakan PR-nya.

.

.

Waktu pun bergulir, Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Apa yang ia lihat, sangat mudah untuk ia melakukannya. Maka dari itu, selaku kakak, Siwon harus selalu memperhatikan kegiatan adiknya.

Begitupun dengan Siwon yang sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, kini semakin banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan, dari tugas sekolah hingga makanan adiknya.

Kini anak bungsu dari keluarga Choi sudah menginjak umur 6 tahun. Selama itu juga, Kyuhyun tumbuh hanya dengan kakaknya. Ayah dan juga ibunya sangat jarang berada di rumah. Membuat Kyuhyun begitu kesepian. Sang kakak banyak sekali kegiatan diluar rumah, hingga ia pun menjadi sangat kesepian.

"Aku pulang."

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun tunggu kehadirannya. Dengan tergesa, ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju ruang depan.

"Selamat datang, Hyung."

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga rumah sedikit tergesa, membuat Siwon yang baru saja pulang sekolah memekik tertahan.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu, Kyunie. Kamu masih sakit." Siwon menegur sang adik, namun ia hiraukan. Ia pun melompat dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Hyung lama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menelusupkan surai coklat itu ke lekukan leher Siwon.

"Mianhae, hyung banyak sekali kegiatan." Siwon yang kini sedang menggendong tubuh adiknya, melangkah menuju dapur. "Demamnya sudah turun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.." namja yang kini berumur 15 tahun tersebut, mendudukkan tubuh sang adik di meja dekat pantry. "Jangan membuat hyung khawatir, ne."

Pagi hari tadi, Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun sedang mengigau. Keringat banyak keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Dengan panik Siwon memanggil ahjusi-nya, Park Jungsoo.

Setelah sang ahjusi datang, ia sedikit lega. Pasalnya, saat itu kondisi Kyunie begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Bukan hanya demam, namun bocah kecil yang hobi bermain game tersebut, sesekali merintih kesakitan.

"Hyung masih sibuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Meskipun masih berumur 6 tahun, cara bicara dan kosakata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan begitu lancar seperti anak berumur 9 tahun.

"Tidak tahu. Ada apa?" Siwon sibuk menuang segelas jus jeruk.

"Aku bosan, hyung. Dari tadi ahjussi menyuruhku istirahat." Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi cemberut.

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Ia pun mendekat kearah sang adik. "Itu karena ahjussi begitu mengkhawatirkanmu. Lebih baik Kyunie tidur sekarang."

"Ani, aku ingin bersamamu, hyung."

"Kita bermain di ruang keluarga saja, ne. Kamu mau ajak hyung bermain apa?" Siwon kembali menggendong tubuh adiknya. Serasa begitu ringan.

"Uhm, aku ingin main PS, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan cerianya. Sang kakak menganggukkan kepalanya.

Keduanya sampai di ruang keluarga. Siwon menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan kemudian menyalakannya. Ia menyerahkan satu stick untuk Kyuhyun dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka bermain begitu senangnya, sehingga waktu pun tak terasa sudah beranjak sore. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu mengantuk, sesekali ia hampir jatuh akibat tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

Siwon meletakkan stick yang ia pegang. Kemudian beringsut dan membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Jjaljayo, Kyunie." Bisik Siwon.

* * *

#.#

Bingung antara mau TBC or Fin..

Btw terimakasih yg udah mau baca n review fict UD. Terimakasih atas pemberitahuan kesalahannya. Aku sadar, kemampuanku masih kurang. Tapi bakal terus belajar lagi.. hehehe..

Review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Anak Hyung

Chapter : 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon

Rate : T

Genre : Family

* * *

'Ah, eomma dan Appa Kyu, kapan bisa menjemput Kyu pulang sekolah?' / "Kyunie, jangan menangis, ne." / "Lho Kyunie kenapa?"

* * *

"Ummhh~ mbabaaa~"

Terdengar suara celotehan dari seorang bayi yang kini sedang telanjang bulat. Sepertinya bayi manis itu akan mandi.

"Kyunie, jangan menarik bantalnya seperti itu." Siwon menegur kegiatan adiknya yang dirasa dapat membahayakan adiknya.

Siwon membawa satu ember kecil yang berisi air hangat. Sepertinya ia hendak membersihkan tubuh sang adik.

Kini namja tampan bermarga Choi itu berdiri tepat dihadapan sang adik. Tangannya mengambil sabun dan mulai membersihkan tubuh mungil itu.

"Kyunie, jangan memeluk tangan hyung seperti ini. Hyung tidak bisa bergerak." Siwon berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang sedang menyabuni tubuh Kyuhyun ketika dipeluk erat oleh kaki mungil itu.

Setelah lepas, Siwon kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Namun Kyuhyun kecil senang sekali memeluk tangan sang kakak. Wajah manisnya begitu berseri-seri ketika melihat kakaknya berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

Tak berapa lama, acara membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun sudah selesai, kini waktunya memakaikan pakaian.

"Ahahahaha.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa dengan suara lembut khas anak kecil. Ternyata tawa tersebut berasal dari Kyuhyun ketika tak sengaja ketiaknya tersentuh oleh tangan Siwon. Namja berdimple tersebut, tersenyum ketika melihat dan mendengar suara tawa adik bungsunya.

PYAK~

"Aish, Kyunie, kenapa menyipratkan airnya kewajah hyung?" Siwon mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung didinding kemudian mengeringkan wajahnya yang tersiram air oleh Kyuhyun.

"Daritadi hyung melamun sambil senyum-senyum terus.."

Siwon tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang hyung pikirkan?" Kyuhyun bermain dengan bebek mainannya. Sesekali tangan mungilnya menenggelamkan mainan kuning itu.

"Ah, tidak. Hyung teringat saat memandikanmu.." Siwon mengusap kepala adiknya yang basah. "Ayo naik, nanti kamu sakit lagi."

Siwon mengangkat tubuh adiknya dari bathtub, kemudian melingkarkan handuk bergambar lumba-lumba diseluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Terlihat seperti makanan yang dibungkus oleh daun pisang.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengekori langkah kakaknya. Jalannya pelan karena kakinya yang terlilit handuk. Siwon tersenyum melihat jalan adiknya yang lucu itu.

"Ara~, pakai seragammu, Kyu. Hyung akan menyiapkan tasmu dulu, lalu sarapan dan mengantarmu sekolah." Siwon mengambil sebuah tas hitam, ia memasukkan beberapa buku yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun nanti.

Namja kecil bernama lengkap Choi Kyuhyun, kini sedang memakai pakaiannya. Ia tidak menemukan kesulitan apapun. Seragam sekolah berwarna babyblue dengan sebuah topi berwarna yang sama kini melekat ditubuhnya.

"Namdongsaeng-nya hyung memang paling manis." Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan sang kakak. "Waeyo?" Siwon memakaikan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam pada kaki-kaki kecil Kyuhyun.

"Aku tampan, hyung."

Siwon terkekeh kecil. Kemudian menepuk kepala Kyuhyun yang bertopi itu. "Ne, namdongsaeng hyung memang tampan dan manis."

"Bhuuu~ manisnya jangan diucapkan, hyung."

"Ne.. ne.. ne.." Siwon tertawa sambil menuntun sang adik menuju ruang makan.

#

#

#

"Nah, sudah sampai. Belajar yang rajin, ne? Nanti ada ahjusi yang akan menjemput Kyunie."

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya dengan heran. "Hyung tidak menjemput, kyu?"

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Usai sekolah nanti, hyung ada tugas jadi tidak bisa menjemput Kyunie. Mianhae.."

"Bisa dikerjakan di rumah kan, hyung." Kyuhyun merajuk.

Namja tinggi itu jongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun, "Tidak bisa, tugas ini harus hyung kerjakan diluar. Cepat masuk, nanti belnya berbunyi."

Dengan langkah lesu, Kyuhyun menjauhi mobil dan kakaknya berada. Siwon tersenyum sedih melihatnya. Ia pun dengan berat hati kembali masuk kedalam mobil untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

#

#

#

"Uuh, kenapa ahjusi lama sekali?" Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berjongkok dipelataran sekolahannya. Kini ia sedang menunggu supir keluarga untuk menjemputnya.

Hampir semuanya sudah pulang ketika orangtua atau pengasuh datang menjemput teman-temannanya. Beberapa masih berada disana, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Eomma~ nanti belikan Minie eskrim, ne~~"

Mata bulat milik Kyuhyun melihat seorang anak kecil yang manis sedang digandeng oleh wanita paruh baya yang diyakini itu adalah ibu dari anak tersebut. Anak itu begitu senang ketika permintaannya dikabulkan oleh sang ibu.

'Ah, eomma dan Appa Kyu, kapan bisa menjemput Kyu pulang sekolah?' Batinnya miris.

Dari semenjak ia memasuki bangku sekolah, tak sekalipun kedua orangtuanya menjemput ia di sekolah. Wajar jika ia iri melihat teman-temannya dijemput oleh orangtua mereka sendiri.

'Hanya hyung yang pernah menjemput Kyu. Itu pun hanya awal Kyu masuk sekolah.'

"Tuan, kita pulang. Maaf saya terlambat."

Kyuhyun mendongak. Dapat ia lihat seorang pria paruh baya menghampirinya. Wajah ramahnya tersenyum begitu hangat ketika ia menatapnya.

"Hyung belum pulang, ahjusi?" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat ia berjongkok.

"Belum, Tuan. Tuan Siwon berpesan agar Tuan Kyuhyun jangan lupa makan siang dan beristirahat."

"Apa ahjusi tahu dimana Hyung berada?" Namja paruh baya yang kini sedang menjalankan mobilnya, menatap majikan kecilnya lewat kaca spion. Terlihat bahwa majikannya sedang bersedih.

"Ne, Tuan Siwon berada di rumah Tuan Kibum."

"Mwo? Kibum-hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut bahagianya.

"Ne, Tuan."

Dengan senyuman lebarnya, Kyuhyun meminta pada sang supir untuk segera mengantarkannya pada Siwon. "Ahjusi, antarkan Kyu ke rumah Kibum-hyung, ne? Ppali.."

"Tapi Tuan Siwon bilang..."

"Cepat ahjusiiiii~~" teriak Kyuhyun.

Mau tak mau, supir yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga Choi selama beberapa tahun ini mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Kim Kibum, sahabat dari Choi Siwon.

#

#

#

"Kibum-ah, bagianku sudah selesai." Seorang namja tampan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada seorang namja berkacamata.

"Ah gomawo, Siwon-hyung." Ucap namja berkacamata itu dengan senyuman tipis diwajah tampannya.

Iya, namja itu adalah Siwon dan Kibum.

Mereka berdua kini berada disebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Hanya terdapat beberapa perlengkapan elektronik, sebuah lemari pakaian dan sebuah tempat tidur berukuran medium.

"Apa Kyunie baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kibum.

Siwon menatap sahabatnya yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. "Sepertinya ia akan marah hari ini."

Namja yang merupakan murid akselerasi itu tertawa kecil, "dia manja sekali padamu, hyung."

Siwon mengangguk. Memang Kyuhyun begitu manja padanya, tidak bisa ditinggal jauh olehnya. "Ne, wajar saja. Sedari bayi ia aku urus sampai sebesar ini."

Keduanya terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya Kibum yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke taman saja, hyung?" Usul Kibum sambil menyimpan kacamata bacanya.

"Usul yang bagus, aku bosan disini terus."

Keduanya pun sepakat untuk pergi keluar. Selama perjalanan, dua namja yang sama-sama duduk dibangku kelas 3 itu saling bercakap-cakap. Entah itu sesuatu yang serius ataupun hanya lelucon.

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun tiba dihalaman. Terhampar sebuah kolam renang berukuran sedang dengan rumput hijau dipinggirnya. Taman bunga kecil mempercantik halaman belakang milik keluarga Kim itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berenang saja?" Usul Siwon yang langsung disetujui oleh Kibum.

Keduanya membuka pakaian masing-masing hingga tersisa celana pendek yang mereka kenakan. Sebelum masuk kolam, terlebih dahulu melakukan pemanasan agar tidak kram pada kaki.

BYURRRR~

Suara air yang berbenturan dengan dua tubuh manusia terdengar diantara semilir angin sore yang berhembus. Tak lama dua buah kepala muncul dari bawah permukaan air.

"Phuwah.. segar sekali.." ucap Siwon.

Kibum hanya merapikan poninya yang menutupi kedua matanya. "Ne, memang segar."

Mereka pun berenang kesana-kemari. Tak mendengar bahwa ada sebuah suara yang sedari tadi memanggil keduanya.

"Hyung.. Siwon-hyung.. Kibum-hyung.."

Akhirnya Kibum yang pertama kali sadar ada yang memanggil mereka. Matanya melihat sesosok anak kecil dengan seragam sekolahnya dan topi yang tergantung ditasnya.

"Kyunie?"

Siwon pun menengok. Ia sedikit kaget melihat adiknya ada ditepian kolam. "Kenapa ada disini, Kyu? Bukankah hyung sudah bilang pada ahjusi agar kamu istirahat di rumah?"

"Ne, tapi Kyu bosan Hyung. Jadi Kyu minta pada ahjusi untuk mengantarkan Kyu kesini." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tasnya disembarang tempat.

"Jangan ikut masuk ke air, Kyu. Kamu baru saja sembuh." Siwon naik diikuti oleh Kibum. "Kenapa tidak menuruti, hyung untuk istirahat?"

"Kyu bosan, hyung. Kyu ingin bermain dengan Kibum-hyung juga." Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Kibum yang sedang memakai jubah handuknya.

Kibum mengangkat tubuh kecil adik sahabatnya itu. "Bukankah Kyunie baru sembuh? Sekarang sudah sehat?"

Kyuhyun memeluk leher Kibum ketika teman hyung-nya itu bertanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah sembuh, hyung."

"Bagus. Makan malam disini saja, menu malam ini eomma akan memasak bulgogi." Ucap Kibum sambil membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Jinjja? Whoaaa~ Kyu ingin makan malam disini.."

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang kelewat ceria. Ia berceloteh tentang apapun disekolahnya, yang tentunya hanya ditanggap dengan anggukan kepala dan senyum tipis oleh Kibum.

"Ara~ siapa tamu kecil kita yang datang sore ini?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

"Ahjumaa~~" seru Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Meminta untuk digendong, yang tentu saja dipenuhi oleh Nyonya Kim.

"Kyunie baru pulang sekolah?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sesore ini?"

Siwon pun baru sadar bahwa adiknya itu masih lengkap memakai seragamnya.

"Ne, tadi kelasnya Kyu sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk pameran. Makanya Kyu baru pulang tadi."

"Pasti Kyunie lelah, ahjuma buatkan coklat panas mau?"

"Kyu mauuuuu~" jawab Little Choi dengan semangat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kedapur. Kibum-ah, Siwon-ah, lebih baik kalian mandi dulu." Dua namja muda itupun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melesat menuju kamar Kibum.

"Nah Kyunie duduk disini, ahjuma akan membuatkan coklat panasnya dulu." Wanita paruh baya berwajah ramah itu melangkah menuju dapur setelah mendudukkan Kyuhyun dikursi tempat mereka akan makan malam nantinya.

10 menit kemudian, 3 gelas coklat panas tersaji dimeja makan. Kyuhyun segera mengambil gelas yang disodorkan didepannya. "Gomawo, ahjuma."

"Ne, kalau begitu ahjuma siapkan makan malam dulu. Kyunie tetap disini, ne?"

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya. Nyonya Kim menjadi gemas melihat wajah imut didepannya.

"Anak manis.."

"Jangan memanggilnya manis, ahjuma. Dia suka ngambek." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Hyung menyebalkan. Untuk ahjuma, Kyu tidak akan marah."

"Tapi kenapa kalau hyung yang bilang, Kyu suka ngambek?" Siwon mendekat kearah meja dan mengambil gelas yang tersisa untuknya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi sudah diambil oleh Kibum.

"Itu karena wajah hyung..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput coklatnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia pun masuk kedapur untuk membantu sang ibu memasak. Sedangkan Siwon duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Karena wajah hyung lebih tampan, eoh?" Goda Siwon dengan senyum jailnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Memang hyung-nya itu sangat tampan dimatanya. "Ani, pokoknya Kyu tampan. Lebih tampan dari hyung."

Siwon semakin menggoda adiknya disaat sang adik memberikan respon seperti yang ia harapkan sebelumnya. Kibum dan ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat kedekatan dua Choi itu.

Selama menunggu makan malam siap, Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling ejek. Mereka berdua tidak diperbolehkan masuk dapur. Bukan karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan menghancurkan dapur keluarga Kim, namun selaku tamu, mereka tidak diperkenankan untuk membantu.

"Makan malam sudah siap~~" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil membawa makanan.

Kyuhyun semakin sumringah ketika melihat makanan tersaji didepannya apalagi saat kornea matanya melihat dessert disana. Wajahnya nampak berbinar.

"Ada siapa ini?" Seorang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan jas hitamnya terlihat masuk menuju ruang makan.

"Ahjusi~ selamat datang~" sapa Kyuhyun dengan riangnya.

"Selamat malam, Kyunie." Tuan Kim mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ayo makan.."

"Kyu, sabar. Kim ahjusi baru saja pulang, kamu itu tidak bisa bersabar yah." Tegur Siwon.

Kyuhyun mencibir perkataan kakaknya. Perutnya sudah berontak minta diisi. "Tapi Kyu laper, hyung. Dari siang belum makan."

"Aigoo~ kenapa tidak makan? Ayo makan.." ucap nyonya Kim sambil memberinya mangkuk nasi.

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun makan semua hidangan didepannya. Apalagi Kim ahjuma terus memberikan berbagai lauk kedalam mangkuknya.

"Ayo makan yang banyak, Kyu. Kamu makan dagingnya juga, ini.." nyonya ahjusi memasukkan daging kedalam mangkuk Kyuhyun. "Ah kimchi juga dimakan yah, enak kok tidak bikin Kyunie mual.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya. Ia menatap wajah wanita yang menjadi ibu dari sahabat kakaknya. Tanpa ia sadari airmata melesak keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Kyunie kenapa menangis?"

"Hikss.. Kyu merasa seperti bersama eomma dan Appa.. hikss.. sudah lama tidak seperti ini.. hiks.."

Siwon menatap sang adik dengan sendu. Ia pun merasa rindu dengan suasana hangat dimana semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul. Tidak seperti saat ini, kedua orangtuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Pulang ke rumah pun hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun.

"Kyunie jangan menangis, ne. Kyunie bisa anggap ahjuma dan ahjusi sebagai eomma dan appa Kyunie. Uljima.." nyonya Kim mengelus pundak kecil Kyuhyun.

Namja kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja makan lagi, ahjuma sudah menyiapkan dessert spesial untuk Kyunie." Ucap Kim ahjuma.

"Ne, ahjuma." Seru Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum pendek. "Gomawo, ahjusi." Ia yang duduk dipinggir sang tuan rumah, mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya yang tentunya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman tipis.

#

#

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian menginap saja? Kasihan Kyunie.."

"Gomawo, ahjuma. Tapi sebaiknya kami pulang, Leeteuk-ahjusi sudah mencari kami." Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap tidur. Mungkin karena kelelahan dan kekenyangan akibat terlalu banyak memakan cheese cake buatan Nyonya Kim.

"Kapan-kapan bermainlah disini ajak Kyunie juga." Ucap Tuan Kim.

"Ne, ahjusi. Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Terimakasih untuk hari ini." Siwon berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir dipelataran rumah. "Sampai besok, Kibumie."

"Ne, hyung, hati-hati dijalan."

Mobil milik keluarga Choi pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman Kim. Anggota keluarga Kim masuk kedalam rumah setelah mobil hitam itu tidak terlihat oleh jangkauan mata mereka.

Didalam mobil, Siwon menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang adik yang sedang tertidur lelap. Wajah mungil nan manis itu terlihat kelelahan. Dengan lembut, tangan Siwon membelai wajah dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat.

"Eomma.. Appa.. bogoshipoyo.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih disela-sela tidurnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Hyung tidak mampu menggantikan peran kedua orangtua kita. Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae.." namja tampan itu memeluk tubuh kecil Kyuhyun yang terkulai didadanya.

"Wonie-hyung.. saranghae.. humm~" Siwon semakin mendekap erat namun lembut tubuh adiknya.

"Nado, Kyu.. Nado saranghae.."

* * *

Whoaaa~ makasih udah mau review.. padahal ga pede..

Semua tingkah laku baby Kyuhyun itu, aku ambil dari tingkah laku keponakanku yang baru saja berumur 5 bulan.. hehe..

Untuk yang sudah review, favorite, follow bahkan silent reader, TERIMAKASIH. Atas nama Zizi Kirahira Hibiki, aku ucapkan terimakasih.


End file.
